Super Smash Bros Fight for Hope
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: This chapter, chap. 25, is tied with my "Triggerbound" story. Chap 26 is more of a note, I need reviews to decide the fate of the story.
1. Super Mario

Mario is at home sleeping when Toad knocks at his house so hard that it falls over

Mario is at home sleeping when Toad knocks at his house so hard that it falls over. He then enters and shakes Mario but that doesn't do anything, he then yells at Mario which makes him fall out of bed.

Toad turns into Peach who does a screaming like action, he then turns into Bowser who laughs. Mario jumps up and lands on his feet and gathers supplies and then rushes to the pipe with Toad behind him. They enter Toadtown and see it in a ray of disarray.

Music: Bowser's Airship Fortress

Location: Central Toadtown, Paper Mario

Player 1: Mario

Mario jumps on several goombas and koopas and helps free the citizens as they run off-screen. Mario eventually gets to the castle and enters to see Bowser. Mario is about to jump on him when toad appears and locks the gates. Mario turns around to see Jr.

"That pipsqueak Toad is on vacation! Prepare yourself for defeat Mario!"

Jr. gets out his paint-brush and Mario fixes his camp with and angry look.

Music: Mario and Luigi Superstar – Boss

Location: Think Super Mario 64 castle

Player 1: Mario

After Mario defeats Jr. by jumping on his head to knock him out, he turns his attention towards Bowser to see Peach in front of him, but before Mario can move, Bowser presses a button on an odd machine in front of him and an arrow shoots out at Peach. She tries to run, but it catches up with her halfway up the stairs and she is hit in the stomach with an arrow and a trophy stand appears beneath her feet.

The camera pans up close to Mario who does a double take with a shocked reaction and he runs forward, at the same time Bowser grabs Peach by jumping over to the stairs and jumps to one of the two doors leading to the basement. Mario gives chase and sees Bowser going towards the backyard and when Mario is outside he sees Bowser getting away in his koopa clown car. Bowser points towards the ground and Mario sees a bomb being activated by two robots. He's about to stop the bomb when a figure appears hovering over him and makes eye contact with each other. Mario looks at the bomb and quickly gets out of the castle and its range.

As he looks at the town from a cliff, he sees a purple sphere engulf the area, wondering who was the mysterious yellow eyed, red robbed foe, what Bowser did to Peach, if the citizens are in any danger and what happened to his home.


	2. Mother 3

Somewhere in a deserted town somewhere a man with a cowboy hat is fixing his hat and carrying 2 by 4 piece of wood.

**NEWCOMER: Flint**

He looks around and continues to walk. As he walks he hears something, its faint. As he stands there and listens the noise grows bigger, he turns around and throws himself to the side as a motorcycle is about to crash into him. He turns to see Wario give an evil laugh. Wario gets off his ride and charges at Flint with a punch as to which he dodges and Wario hits a rock making a small crack appear.

Music: Bowser's Airship Fortress

P1: Flint

Flint smacks Wario around angrily like tennis ball that that doesn't bounce. Wario gets a few punches in but Flint proves to be the better fighter as he is about to land the blow to knock Wario out.

Before that can happen, Flint is lifted into the air and shot from behind and an arrow goes through his torso. He lands holding the 2 by 4 and holding his hat on a trophy stand and the camera turns to see a pig mask in a spider mech and masked man. We see that Masked Man's arm is an odd looking gun, like Bowser's. The pig mask in the spider mech and Wario laugh as they carry Flint.

Floating to the ground are two photos, one of Lucas and one of his brother Claus. Masked Man sees them float towards him and he silently looks at them until Pig mask calls him and the trio leaves with Flint.

A couple of minuets after they leave someone's foot can be seen and that person picks up the pictures.


	3. Brambles

In space Fox is battling Star Wolf in an intense arwing dog fight

In space Fox is battling Star Wolf in an intense arwing dog fight! However Wolf gains the upper-hand and shoots Fox out of space and crashing towards the planet, a fireball hurdling into a forest!

Diddy is swinging his way through the trees but hits an unexpected object and it's a dinosaur and it's huge!

The dinosaur growls and Diddy is frozen with fear and is about to eat Diddy. Mouth open wide and drool falling, Diddy has dot eyes, but Fox's ship crashes into the dino and it runs away, and Fox lands safely in front of Diddy with his parachute!

The travel trough the forest Bramble Blast style complete with music and when they reach the club house they find Bowser in his clown copter carrying a DK trophy away.


	4. The Goddess

Newcomer: Palutena looks down from the heavens from her mystical sphere from within her temple and sees the destruction and ch

**Newcomer: Palutena** looks down from the heavens from her mystical sphere from within her temple and sees the destruction and chaos

She calls on Pit and informs him on vital information. He nods and is given a bow. She leaves and calls on her army of small armored clad men. They descend to the spiral light staircase which leads to the planet but are interrupted by an attack about halfway there and fall from it.

Music: Kid Icarus theme

Player 1: Palutena

She has her shield, staff and her small army have bows ready. They land on a cloud and descend downward by defeating enemies left and right, from cell phone looking enemies forming by small purple balls to vicious looking animals that form in the same way.

Eventually they get to the bottom of the planet and enter a door and they are forced to fight a mini boss of a "Reaper" A robot that has 2 scythes for arms, wheels for feet and its fat body makes it defense almost invulnerable. Palutena runs forward and uses her shield to smack it and whacks with her staff from behind, finding its weak point. Her soldiers are cut away by the long reach of its arms but they are swift enough to land a few arrows behind him.

"Defend the Goddess!" One yells.

This one rushes in front of her and gets cut in the face, instead of Goddess. As he dies, she looks enraged and defeats the robot by shoving the staff through its body through the front making a hole and it exploding.

She raises her staff and light surrounds her. She rushes forward with the troops left with her and they soon reach a door and enter it.

They now are in a forest and see an exit. She turns to the troops she has left and counts about 5. One of the soldiers point to the sky and she turns with a surprised look on her face and figures out what attack the stairway. It's a ship and it's dropping purple balls from above. The red robed figure looks down to see 5 winged men and a female with a staff it looks down and floats up as it leaves the purple shadow balls to do their business.

They form to create the form of a darkened version of Master Hand. She points her staff forward and they charge.

She jumps up and kicks down with her heel making it, the hand, smaller, the soldiers rush into it and some got caught in its grip. She uses this time to do much damage to the hand by thrusting her staff and repeatedly hitting it with light magic of some sort and after a while the hand goes down and fades. It dies down as the soldiers as well but before it fires off a dark ball in which she reflects with her shield.

With all of her soldiers now gone, the hand is about to grab her but a flash appears and appears an anthro figure. The dark hand dies and the figure turns around to greet the goddess.

**NEWCOMER: Frog**

He returns his blade into its case and kneels in front of Palutena cape draped over his

shoulders and face looking at the ground.


	5. Shades of Gray

Dedede lands at the Fountain of Dreams and the mystical wand almost gets dropped to the slippery floor

Dedede lands at the Fountain of Dreams and the mystical wand almost gets dropped to the slippery floor. Dedede catches it and sighs. As he leaves on the transport he used, a warpstar, a figure from afar sees him and looks displeased. As the figure follows him to the planet, it first leaves its trail and heads to another part of the planet.

Somewhere in an old looking town somewhere a woman is running to somewhere, however some guards find her and hold her captive, another person running around appears and kicks the guards and does an amazing flip. The girl, whom is now free gets out a book and chants something and holds her hand in the air and blinding light emits from her hand and blinds the soldiers and as they escape into the night they escape to a base.

**NEWCOMER: ****Micaiah**

"Be careful, especially when alone!"

"I know, I know…you know as my "younger" brother I should be scolding you"

"I'll assist you when I can, but I can't always play the savior"

"I know…Thank you, Sothe."

The next day the duo turn to see the town they are near in ruins.

"Do you think the Begnion Empire is behind this attack?"

"Could be, but why would they want to commit mass slaughter…Until we learn that answer, it's a good thing we have guard duty on watch last night."

She nods and…

Music: Cecila Map 1

P 1: Micaiah

Micaiah is going through the salvaged town alone and she goes through the ruined town all the way to the town square.

She is about to enter a shop when from behind some shadow bugs appear and manifest themselves into the form of Ike.

Micaiah creates a magical staff made of pure light and uses it to beat the imposter with many hits. Fake Ike recovers and begins to retaliate. Micaiah tries to dodge but Ike grabs her and throws her up and he throws up his sword and she is hit many times, she falls and gets up and charges light magic to her hands and heals herself and damages Ike. Ike is about to land the finishing blow but its being charged so she takes advantage of this and charges light to her hand and uses it to push Ike off screen and into a ring-out!

The fake Ike deteriots and Micaiah defeats the remnants of it by casting a light spell at it and it's destroyed. However her book falls to pieces and she enters the shop to buy a new one.

After purchasing a new one she finds some Benging guards and talks to them

"Did you destroy this town last night?"

"No, we honestly don't know who did this, although we suspect some groupt of vandals or bandits to have their way."

"Did you destroy it, girl?"

Some shadow bugs appear from the sky and take out the guards and Micaiah is left standing there with a staff.

She takes out the various fire based-enemies and their different forms and after a while they all vanish. As she turns around to check up on the guards, another group of guards appear and accuse her of taking the guards out. She runs away and the guards get the other guards to their feet to find them out cold.


	6. The scared

Somewhere in space Olimar has found all the parts to his ship and is preparing for take off, his blast off is a success and as

Somewhere in space Olimar has found all the parts to his ship and is preparing for take off, his blast off is a success and as he pilots through space he has a smile on his face.

Nearby Samus is in her ship almost out of fuel, the space dragon, Ridley is prusuing her and as he gets close to the ship, he uses his whole body to swat her ship towards Earth. As she is trying to regain order of her ship, her ship collides with Olimar's ship sending it flying downward as well but further away a couple of feet.

As her ship lands towards the Earth she braces herself for impact.

Elsewhere Olimar is herdling towards the planet at high speeds. He's burning up! As soon as he gets into the atmosphere however he lands in front of a mansion. Inside someone is seeing this through binoculars. His ship is caught by a shy guy with a baseball mitt, and as he descends gracefully, a shy guy with a slingshot shoots his shoot down and he falls into a baseball mitt himself as the 3 shy guys take him away.

Luigi exits his mansion and has his hands in front of him in a kung- fu like position. He slowly follows the shy guys.

Music: Luigi's Mansion theme

Player 1: Luigi

Luigi is going thru a forest in the day, however the looming trees make it as seem as though it's at night. He kicks some some koopas, goombas, primids and fuzzies around, however a fuzzy trio jump him, but Luigi does his whirlwind move and he shakes them loose, before they can do damage to him. He goes through the right paths to not get lost and eventually arrives at the entrance by the gate keeper.

He follows them past the gate, and into the part of town not in subspace yet, the docks.

Luigi sees the guys go into the bar and discreertly looks through a window and presses his face to see the darkened inner building. Within the guys jump into a box and Luigi does so as well, after they are out of sight.


	7. Help in strangeness

As Samus is hurdling towards the planet, on her ship it senses a large amount of energy coming from the forest she is about to land into, however she crashes into some trees before she can find out what the energy readings were picking up and her ship is stuck among trees.

As she exits her ship, it's about to fall on her and as she dodges she sees its flipped upside down. As she looks around she spots a woman with red hair kneeling in front of a plant.

**NEWCOMER: Cierra **

"Do you know where I am?"

"You're in Riveria."

"Do you know where the exit is?"

"Since I am done gathering herbs I can show you."

Music: Self-Discipline (Riveria, rock version)

P1: Samus or Cierra

Cierra takes out her rapier and stabs a minish elf several times until it dies. Going down the path she finds 2 elves and stabs at them and randomly pulls out rosier which instantly kills both at once! She continues along the path in the woods and sees a flying koopa, she shoots it down with her arrow. Two primids with swords takes turns slashing at her until samus fires a missle at one. Cierra heals herself with her rod and Samus fires a charged beam at the other. They move on and Cierra takes out a sword and slashes at a primid with a gun. A poppant appears and Cierra pulls out a book and concentraits her target on the candy giving creature and it explodes! She takes out a whip and grabs a roader while Samus beats on it. After a while they eventually find the exit.

Dedede lands near a lake and the music of "The ballad of the Wind Fish" plays. The Halberd shows up and before he can even get on the warpstar auroros and roaders appear.

Music: The Ballad of the Wind Fish

P1: Dedede

After hammering and struggling trying to defeat all the opponents by himself, the king is about to get on the warp star when he is attacked by a flying fist. He dodges and sees that another roader is destroyed. He turns around to see a young man with a scarf and a garb and a sword wearing a pendant.

**NEWCOMER: Issac**

He holds out his hand and Dedede shakes it. The king then points to the ship with the rod and Issac nods. They both climb on to the warp star and blast off and kill a few aurorus.


	8. Gulliver

At the other end of the lake, a bird has washed up on shore, he is sleeping and Yoshi whom is sleeping on a stump wakes up and

At the other end of the lake, a bird has washed up on shore, he is sleeping and Yoshi whom is sleeping on a stump wakes up and eats a red pepper.

His mouth burns and he sets the bird's tail aflame. He wakes up and starts to flap his wings and Yoshi eats him and the egg lands in water. However the egg boils and when the bird comes out it lands in water and looks at Yoshi with an angry look.

**NEWCOMER: Gulliver**

He then closes his eyes and smiles.

"Thanks for saving me!"

Gulliver says this as flowers emerge from no where and just beam from his face.

Subspace army enemies appear as well as some Kibry villians, Yoshi is partly sleeping and Gulliver has his eyes wide open.

Music: The Ballad of The Wind Fish

P1: Gulliver or Yoshi

Some roaders try to run Gulliver over but he runs and trips and he accidentally headbutts the one roader. Yoshi finishes it off by doing his egg roll, knocking it off screen. Gulliver sees a poppant and throws a leaf at it, it then turns into a statue and the poppant goes flying out of the picture. Yoshi sees a ball in the air and kicks it and some auroros are knocked out. A trowlon tries to pick up Gulliver and he takes out a net and captures it and uses an ax to cut off its arms and uses it like a surfboard. Yoshi puts his legs over it and Gulliver uses it like a surfboard and feels sea sick and throws up on a primid and Yoshi finishes the primid with an egg toss.

They reach a door and enter and arrive at the other end of the lake where Dedede and Issac were at. As they look around to find the source of the enemies from behind something pops out of the ocean. It roars and gets the attention of both Yoshi and Gulliver. It's Rayquaza!

Rayquaza flies from the lake and slaps Yoshi away, sending him flying and kidnaps Gulliver!

As Yoshi goes airborne, below on the ground we see Pikachu running away from something. A ball is thrown and nearly hits Pikachu and the person who threw the ball picks it up and runs again. Pokemon Trainer is seen from behind and attempts to capture Pikachu yet again.

PT hears the noise of Rayquaza and goes towards the lake instead and leaves Pikachu in the forest. As he rushes to the lake he sees Rayquaza with Gulliver and takes out his pokedez but can't get a read on Gulliver. He then takes out a ball and sends out Squirtle!

Music: Any pokemon fighting theme

P1: Ivysaur

Ivysuar grabs a smash ball and uses solarbeam! It blinds and damages Rayquaza a lot! The dragon lets go of Gulliver and he throws a bottled ship into the eye of the dragon. In it's weak state, Ivysuar uses bullet seed and razor leaf several times weakening it. Pokemon Trainer pulls out a pokeball and throws it!

It misses as Rayquaza turns into a trophy by Gulliver. He pockets it as PT cries about missing out on getting a pokemon.


	9. Can't come up with a good name

Somewhere on top of a mountain near the lake area, Mewtwo is medatating

Somewhere on top of a mountain near the lake area, Mewtwo is medatating. As the halberd appears his meditation is broken. It fires towards him and he leaves the top of the mountain by teleporting. As it leaves the mountain, the beam shoots down the passing warp star that Dedede and Issac are on and they jump off. The ancient minister looks down at them as a bomb is place near the top of the valcano. He flies off leaving the three in panic. To make matters worse Ridley has desecnded and is now challenging the trio!

Music: Ridley Boss Theme

P1: Mewtwo, Issac or Dedede

Ridley smacks Dedede with his tail and backhands Issac far away sending them high into the air. Mewtwo defeats Ridley by himself but the bomb sets off. A warpstar appears and Mewtwo is dragged off by Kirby. They fly and eventually speed off once they reach over Hyrule to escape the reach of halberd.

Sonic is seen running away from a Sonic robot in a forest full of mushrooms when suddenly the robot is crushed by Yoshi. Sonic looks back to see Yoshi a trophy and grabs him and brings him to a fruit tree. Sonic curls into a ball and hits a melon down and puts it into Yoshi's mouth. He then touches the base of trophy. Yoshi makes the happy sound like in Yoshi 64 and runs in place happily while eating the melon.

Music: Beware the Forest's Mushrooms!

P1: Sonic or Yoshi

They battle mushrooms, bees and wigglers and several shadow bugs! As they go through the forest maze they try dodging arrows and enemies. After they go through a door at the end of the forest they find Bowyer.

Music: SMRPG boss fight

Bowyer luanches various arrows at them from ice to fire to stunning to normal arrows. Yoshi tries to dodge but is too slow and stuck! Sonic dodges and kicks on Bowyer a few times. A smash ball appears and they both fight for it but Bowyer wins in the end and starts to glow!

He shoots a special arrow and time slows down. Sonic and Yoshi are forzen and the arrow hits them many times and knocks them out of the forest!

Note: I've rewritten this story at least three times already, I'm not going to change it more from the format it's already in, however I do need to learn about structure.


	10. Hyrule amok

Below in Hyrule choas is amock as Pigmask in his spider mech, Masked Man and Wario cause havoc everywhere trying to find Link

Below in Hyrule choas is amock as Pigmask in his spider mech, Masked Man and Wario cause havoc everywhere trying to find Link and Zelda.

They escape through the shadows and try to leave the castle by riding on horse through the field.

The halberd flies overhead and drops some enimies for Zelda and Link to deal with. As Zelda uses her magic to get rid of the advancing subspace army, Link rides on Epona slashing and trying to protect Zelda from the army, as they are slown down, Wario shows up on his hog with Masked Man flying overhead flying. They stop Link and Zelda in their tracks and Link motions for Zelda to escape, she does so and looks back occasionally.

Link takes out his sword as does Masked Man. Masked Man calls on thunder to his blade and Link is impressed but worried. Link charges screaming as Masked Man charges silently. They are about to collide when a magenta pyramid entraps Masked Man. He stops and just stands there as Link focuses his attention to Wario.

Music: The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess - Hyrule Field

Link slashes at Wario, but he rolls back. He rides his hog and Link dodges. Link throws a bomb and Wario is knocked off his ride. The bomb explodes and destroys the bike. Link fires an arrow as Wario is distracted and it gets him but doesn't do much. Wario runs towards link and Link charges up his sword. They collide and nothing happens. Wario bites Link and shatters his cheap metal sword. Link pulls out an a fire arrow and Wario charges up something…Link fires! It misses Wario as he runs and gets hit in the behind!

**KABOOM! **

Ness appears in the aftermath via teleport and goes to the site of the explosion with a Pig mask trophy. As he is surveying the scene, an arrow is fired at him and he dodges. Link stops firing just to see a kid. Ness points to a distance far away and nods, the duo leave as Wario revives Pig mask and tries to free Masked Man.


	11. The other Hero of Time

In the woods Zelda almost runs over Pikachu and falls off her horse.

Someone appears out of a gate and cataches her.

**NEWCOMER:** Crono

Music: The Legend of Zelda A Link to the Past - Dark World Woods

P1: Pikachu, Crono or Zelda

Crono uses his cyclone move to kill off a deku scrub and it slashes it into many leaves. He jumps in the air and stabs a primid. He runs and slashes a boko-baba and it flies off screen. A skulltula appears and his Crono with its head but he retaliates with a simple up and down slash movement. An enemy knight with a bomb appears and Crono casts lighting, igniting the bomb and killing the knight! A crow appears and Crono throws his sword at it and then he casts lighting doing a spire like move on his own!

Some ocktoroks try and surround Crono, and a smash ball appears! Crono hits it about three times with his sword as one octorok hits him with a shot. Crono bounes back and makes sure he's surrounded and LUMINARE!

A bright green sphere surround him and kills off all the octoroks by sending them flying.

After a while of fighting enemies they get to the Forest Haven where they see a talking tree. However before they can catch their breathe Masked Man appears!

Music: Theme of Bad Boy (Mother 3)

He looks at Crono with the same silent look he gave Link and call forth his sword and lighting srikes! Crono takes his out and does his stance. Masked Man strikes first and Crono blocks, he then flies and Crono tries to stab him in the air. Just out of his reach! Crono lands on his feet and casts lighting! Masked Man is hit out of the air and lands on a tree branch. He charges his gun and fires. Crono dodges it, as it heads towards Zelda! Pikachu knocks her out of the way and takes the blast. Zelda is about to revive Pikachu but Wario stops her as Masked Man fires another arrow and it hits Crono!

As the final arrow is fired Wario laughs as lighting stirkes around them as Pig mask uses his mech arms to pick up two of the trophies.

I'll do character profiles soon, but I've been busy with school.


	12. Ice

From the ice cold interiors of a mountain Lucario is stuck frozen in ice stuck as trophy

From the ice cold interiors of a mountain Lucario is stuck frozen in ice stuck as trophy. The Ice climbers recognize him as they have seen him before. They take out a fire flower to free him from his ice cold prison and as they do so the trophy falls to the side. The twins then proceed to dust it and take it home but Popo touches the base and he awakens.

As he does he closes his eyes and holds out his hands to them. The mountain starts to shake and the tree head outside to see auroros attacking the condor and it crashing into the mountain, the climbers get mad and the pokemon can feel the distress of the condor and they all nod.

Music: Icicle Mountain

They climb the mountain and defeat topis, seals and polar bears and keep heading up. Eventually they get to the top as the background changes from day to night.

As the reach the summit they find the auroros attacking the poor condor and proceed to beat them.

After helping the condor they look at the bottom to see two robots setting a bomb at the base of the mountain, however the summit cracks and starts to slide downhill. The trio get on top of condor and fly away.


	13. Character Profiles 1

Character profile: Flint

**Character profile: Flint**

He's the father of Lucas and Claus, Lucas' twin brother from the game, Japanese release only, "Mother 3"

He got separated from Lucas in the desert after a crazy desert tornado picked up. Think like one from the Mario level in double dash in the desert and that one humongous tornado.

**Character profile: Palutena**

Pit's goddess, can be seen in his Final Smash, has a trophy.

**Character profile: Frog**

Comes from the game Chrono Trigger, he's a knight from a kingdom whom is very civil and is well mannered, he protests the royal family and speaks in old English. In the Japenese version he's a badass whom is rude.

Play the game to know who this is.

**Character profile: Pig mask in spider mech **

He's on the dojo under bosses. In this story Eggman remade his mech. Play Earthbound and MOTHER 3 to know who this is.

**Character profile: Masked Man**

Look him up on wikipedia. Gun arm made by Smithy. Play MOTHER 3 to know who this is.

**Character profile: Crono **

The silent protagonist from Chrono Trigger, he is a swordsman and actually had Link's moveset before Link. There are many similarities in their moves if you play Smash and his game. He uses the element of lighting since that's the type of magic he possess.

Play the game to know who this is.

I'll do other characters when there time comes, and I don't do spoliers.


	14. Sides

Somehwere in an old, dusty, arena somewhere Ike is practicing by himself, he throws up his sword catches it and does some fake hits in the air. He lands and smirks and puts his sword over his shoulder and wipes sweat off his face. He then is about to leave when a subspace bomb drops behind him. He sees this and is prepared to leave immdeiatly.

Song: Preparing for battle

Ike breaks a robot defending the exit and leaves to get out of range of the attack. He battles his way thrgouh some enemies and after some several miles away he is ambused by several primids with swords. They are about to finish Ike but a yellow slash in a black background occurs and all the primids are defeated.

Ike gets up to see who saved him is Metaknight, while he looks at his ship from above, turned away from Ike. As the camera zooms from his ship to him , Metaknight's eyes turn from bright yellow to boiling fiery red.

In a desert captain Falcon is driving and he's being followed by Bowser's clown car, however Bowser appears in front of the Blue Falcon! The captain is about to crash into him and ejects out of his car as it slides to the side and hits a rock wall. Angry Falcon charges Bowser but Bowser teleports himself behind the captain and he is confused. Falcon tries to punch Bowser but Bowser just laughs as it appears behind the captain again. Falcon turns around again and is hit by an arrow! He's lifted into the air and he comes back down doing his salute.

The real Bowser appears behind some rocks and laughs as he puts a hand on the trophy. The dark Bowser posses Falcon and it comes to life. Bowser gets into his car as The possessed captain follows Bowser.

Bowser looks down at the ground and is searching for something…A figure with blonde hair appears, it's Lucas!

He looks around nervous and is looking at the floor, walking he makes nervous sounds like hs is reassuring himself that everything is going to be ok.

Bowser shoots an arrow at Lucas and he misses on purpose and he turns around to be face to face with CF. CF grab him and Bowser lands.

However he loses his grip as the ground shakes. Only Bowser stands firm and he looks around for the source and finds Dedede! Falcon gets up and is headed towards Lucas but

"PK FLASH!"

CF is knocked away from Lucas and Ness appears behind Dedede.

Music: Smashing Song of Praise

P1: Lucas, Ness or Dedede

A bomb appears and Boswer pulls out his gun as the trophy of CF fades. Lucas and Ness run as Dedede goes on to take Bowser by himself.


	15. Anti

Some distance away (Away from Lucas in the same desert) Mario is out on a cliff looking at the Mushroom Kingdom when something odd appers…It's a portal! Someone is thrown out of it! Mario takes a stance but is confused and looks curious.

**NEWCOMER**: Magus

He gets up and takes out his scythe.

"Who are you?"

"It'sameMario!"

"Where am I?"

Mario takes out a map and points to the name of the kingdom

"Do you know your way around here?"

Mario nods

Magus gets up and dusts himself. His theme starts to play as you choose who to play as.

Mario and Magus go through a small canyon to get to the bridge of his castle and defeat some hammer brothers guarding the bridge and doors, they enter after defeating them.

Magus battles his way through Bowser's lair using his scythe, charged spells, flying and using his final smash Dark Matter!

After going through the lava filled room and getting past the fireballs instead of finding Bowser, they find Jr. with Peach's trophy. Mario gets mad and Magus and him make a pose as you choose who to play as to beat Jr.

After his near defeat, Jr. escapes with Peach into a portal made by his paintbrush. Magus and Mario follow.


	16. Oddities abound

Palutena extends her staff and knights Frog

Palutena extends her staff and knights Frog. As he looks up and smiles, he slashes an auroro who was about to attack the goddess.

Music: Chrono battle theme

P1: Frog or Palutena

Frog grabs an aurora with his tongue and slashes it after. He leaps into the air twice and stabs his word downward doing a leap slash at a hidden shayda! He blocks the sword strikes of a primid with a sword and casts bubble and entraps it in one and slashes the bubble making it fly out of the area. A smash ball appears and he smashes it to summon a huge frog that glows colors and it kills all of the remaining opponents! On there way out of the forest some goblins appear but they are handled with ease. On their way out they encounter an odd sight

-

Ness leads Lucas to a strange forest and as they defeat sprites and elves and minishes, they finally reach a light in the road. As they enter a sacred part of a forest they see a triangular magenta sphere and a hooded figure there.

-

Luigi lands within the toy box on a spring and screams put clams down upon seeing two toads.

Music: Shy Guy's Toy Box

P1: Luigi

Different types of shy guys are present as they try to subdue Luigi. A guy with a sling shot aims for him but Luigi throws a fireball in his direction. A juggler guy throws knives and Luigi hides behind a block. He jumps on the juggler's head and it becomes dead! Luigi gets to a train station and is transported to the next area.

This time are some Heart guys, whom heal their allies and some camoeflague guys whom are avoidable, flame guys who try to burn Luigi, but he defeats by using his vaccum on and sucking their fire away and jumping on them and the standard but different colored guys by burning or jumping on them. After dodging, sucking and flaming Luigi runs into a Fat guy.

"Cake image goes here"

Luigi nods no and Fat guy gets angry.

Music: Tubba Blubba Battle

The fat guy flies into the air and lands with a large thud that Luigi dodges by jumping. Luigi kicks and punches him several times but it barely hurts him. Fat guy lies on one side and rolls Luigi over and this flattens him. Luigi gets up and throws fireballs at him in which he eats. Luigi tries this again and sucks the fireballs creating the firewhirl! He points it at the fat guy and the flame burns him to a crisp!

Fat Guy runs and Luigi hits a lever.

Part of the train track is fixed and he continues on to the next station, the final station!

Toad on train: To get to save that small fellow, just go straight ahead and make sure you have something explosive to use to get past the blockade!

Luigi enters the room and fights his way through various shy guys and beats the black shy guy in one on one chopping action! He gets to the blockade and uses his firey punch!

The bloackade crumbles and as Luigi enters the final area screaming shy guys swarm him but he knocks them off with his cyclone move.

He calls on some stilt guys and they poke Luigi, but he takes a stilt and knocks both of them off their stilts.

4 shy guys jump on top of each other to create a tower of shy guys and they take out sling shots and Luigi recovers after being stoned. He then jumps on top of them and kicks them over.

"You've defeated my best troops!"

Luigi gives him an odd look.

"Looks like I must finish you off myself!"

The general gets within the tank and appears again and throws a bomb at Luigi, this sends him reeling back and the general charges forward with his tank, this nearby causes Luigi to go off screen. He recovers and runs in the other direction. The bulb of the tank starts to shoot lighting at him but he easily dodges until it starts to follow him in a trail. He dodges the best he cant but soon it reaches him and he's zapped continusly racking up high damage.

A shy guy appears out of no where and is about to rush Luigi but he trips and Luigi uses him as a footstool and gets on top of the tank and destroys the bulb. He then ground pounds the top of the tank opening and the general makes the mistake of coming out of the hole. He then grabs him and swings and the general is at the wheel of the tank. Luigi looks inside and sees Olimar and Pikmin working the machine, they stop and Luigi frees them. Luigi gives a fireball to one of them and tell it to light the bomb, Luigi jumps out and Olimar and Luigi run away as the general accepts defeat and as his ship implodes in slow motion we see the wreckage from his eyes as he salutes and cries.

Olimar thanks Luigi as the general flees.


	17. Too many forests

Sonic is seen running away from a Sonic robot in a forest full of mushrooms when suddenly the robot is crushed by Yoshi

Sonic is seen running away from a Sonic robot in a forest full of mushrooms when suddenly the robot is crushed by Yoshi. Sonic looks back to see Yoshi a trophy and grabs him and brings him to a fruit tree. Sonic curls into a ball and hits a melon down and puts it into Yoshi's mouth. He then touches the base of trophy. Yoshi makes the happy sound like in Yoshi 64 and runs in place happily while eating the melon.

Music: Beware the Forest's Mushrooms!

P1: Sonic or Yoshi

They battle mushrooms, bees and wigglers and several shadow bugs! As they go through the forest maze they try dodging arrows and enemies. After they go through a door at the end of the forest they find Bowyer.

Music: SMRPG boss fight

Bowyer luanches various arrows at them from ice to fire to stunning to normal arrows. Yoshi tries to dodge but is too slow and stuck! Sonic dodges and kicks on Bowyer a few times. A smash ball appears and they both fight for it but Bowyer wins in the end and starts to glow!

He shoots a special arrow and time slows down. Sonic and Yoshi are forzen and the arrow hits them many times and knocks them out of the forest!

-

As they reach a hill, Link starts to point towards the woods, Ness shakes his head and Link goes off without Ness. Ness knowing he can't stop him goes his own way.

As Link enters the woods he sees a bright pillar of light flashing.

Music: The Legend of Zelda A Link to the Past - Dark World Woods

Link enters the woods and fights his way through enemies that Crono fought by using bombs, arrows and his boomerang as well as kicking enemies! Eventually he reaches a clearing and the light pillar disappears. A beam of light is shot towards him and he dodges to see a primid behind or at least where on once stood. He turns to the stranger and is confused.

**NEWCOMER: Geno **

Geno points to the sword behind him and Link nods.

Geno and Link fight their way through the Hyrule forest fighting puppits, puppets that fall from the sky and attack with claws between their fingers, but Link blocks them and slashes the strings off them making them useless!, tickens who are chicken robots that Link is scarred off and Geno uses Geno whirl to defeat them, and some spaaks, cloud robots, that causing the fog and Geno uses Geno Beam to obliterate them! At the end they find their way out of the forest and head off.


	18. The plot slowly starts to unfold

Micaiah stops in her tracks as the trophy of Issac lands

Micaiah stops in her tracks as the trophy of Issac lands. She touches the base and he reverts to himself. He thanks her by defeating the roader chasing her. She smiles.

Mewtwo and Kirby on the warp star are following a black ball figure and as they chase after it, it splits into 3 to confuse them, but Kirby knowing this trick follows the correct one as Mewtwo blasts the other two with his shadow-ball. The black ball dives into a forest and so does the warpstar. As they plunge in however, the black ball sinks into the shadows as Kirby and Mewtwo are hit off the star.

Music: (Riveria, rock version)

P1: Kirby or Mewtwo

They battle their way through the forest fighting odd creatures like the imps, sprites and mites, the little unknown looking q shaped enemies. As Kirby sucks some in and Mewtwo destroys them with his shadow abilities they see the ball and follow it. As it heads right more, eventually it enters a door and the door is locked. Mewtwo and Kirby try to break it down, but it's locked.

So they exit the forest giving up and as Kirby calls on the warp star, they spot Samus and Cierra.

As they help they vanquish foes they soon find themselves out of the forest. Ness finds them and the Mewtwo telepathically speaks to him. After some idle silence Mewtwo's eyes turn big and he turns to the group and begins to "talk" to them.

After some nods they follow the two boys.

-

Some Shy guys are seen with Olimar's ship and taking it into an odd building. Luigi holding Olimar in his hand points this out and Olimar jumps and races to the building with Luigi following behind.

-

Bowser finds Yoshi and Sonic in their frozen state and laughs as he takes them in his ship.

-

They, Metaknight and Ike follow the Halberd until they are forced to stop at a cave area. The two swordsmen enter and as they fight their way through with the help of mine-karts they eventually reach the end but don't find the stolen ship but rather Frog.


	19. SMRPG

Jigglypuff is walking around with a marker and Snake is seen in a box sweating

Jigglypuff is walking around with a marker and Snake is seen in a box sweating. The box is removed by Jigglypuff and the "!" sign appears above Snake. Snake sees the goddess and Frog confused and is even more confused when some enemies appear.

Music: Whatever battle music you want

P1: Frog, Palutena, Jigglypuff or Snake

Some robots looking like Robotnik appear and they punch Jigglypuff, kick Snake, chop Frog, shoot lasers from their eyes but are reflected by Palutena with her shield. As Frog slashes one in half its remains explode and send him airborne but he comes back down and stabs another through the head. He leaps off and it explodes! His sword, the masamune, soars through the air and he catches it with one hand with a leap! Jigglypuff continues to damage one of the 5 robots but it doesn't really affect it much, until Snake tosses a grenade and as both explode Jigglypuff is sent flying! But she lands safely back on the ground!

It comes back and puts Snake to sleep and as Frog slashes another robot it dies and the attack is over, however, Yardovich appears and blasts Frog with his water blast attack!

He spins his spear and attacks Snake and then he spilts in two to attack Jigglypuff and Palutena!

-

In an underground portion of the factory, Pikachu is seen being shocked in a power plant container and his electricity is being used for powering the machine.

Deep within an abandoned building there is a conveyer belt moving many monsters and robots. Within we see Robotnik messing with levers and switches and behind him Smithy creating monsters with his hammer.


	20. Look At All the Trophies

Dedede awakens to find himself in a dark cave and he remembers

Dedede awakens to find himself in a dark cave and he remembers.

He sees himself about to fight Bowser but the bomb explodes and Bowser escapes via his clown car. He is about to run but is englufed by the dark sphere. He then sees the trophy of CF fade.

He looks at the hooded figure who has freed him and the figure beckons for him to follow with a hand motion. He nods and they both leave.

-

Jigglypuff puts the robot clones to sleep and Snake using his gernades and Palutena using her magic make them explode. Another one appears but with a gun and turns Jigglypuff into a trophy and encases it into a cage and flees. Palutena chases after it and Snake reluctantly follows.

-

Gulliver puts the trophy, of Rayquaza, down and tells the trainer to throw his pokeball at it. He does so and smiles. As he releases it, he points towards across the lake.

Soon PT and Gulliver are surfing on it. Both are excited and throw their fists in the air but Gulliver being seasick falls off and the trainer doesn't notice until he gets to the other side where he meets Diddy and Fox.


	21. Parties Are Forming

The condors get tired and are falling, Lucario and the twins are falling when they get caught by a palm that's huge

The condors get tired and are falling, Lucario and the twins are falling when they get caught by a palm that's huge! Some feral ones appear and try to attack Issac, Micaiah, Lucario and the twins as they take a stance.

After fighting Micaiah leads them all to the base, however they find it ruined and they find Wario, Masked man and Pigmask in a mech waiting for them. They find Sothe as a trophy.

Issac takes out his sword and so does Masked man. Lucario tries to get a read on Masked man using his aurasphere but the color surrounding him isn't red or blue ro sigle out him as an ally or enemy. Lucario is a little confused but notices a control in Pig Mask's hand.

As Issac goes on to take down the masked foe, Micaiah tries to free Sothe but Wario sees this and fires at her. She is about to get it but she dances away from danger and the trio take on Pig mask and Wario.

Issac is defeated and Masked Man is about to finish him off when Lucario destroys the controller in Pig Mask's hand using his aura spehere. The masks flee and Wario is angry but leaves as well. The 5 celebrate but it ends soon as Samus appears.

-

Geno and Link see Blade from the distance and Link is in shock but Geno puts a hand on him and looks at him with a face saying "Don't worry" and as they head towards the cave they see a primid about to attack Ike. Geno fries it with his Geno Beam, but the three swordsmen look at them as a threat.

The three point their swords at them and Link and Geno defensively take a stance.

As Link challenges the swordsmen one on one, Geno simply raises his hands and puts his hands to the Earth and beams of light come out and knock the three skyward.

After the three's defeat Link and Geno unfreeze them and they point to the surrounding enemies and together they defeat them in a pentagon shape form of back to back fighting.


	22. Many adversairies

Snake awakens the sleeping Gulliver from the beach, leaving Palutena alone to chase after the balloon pokemon

Snake awakens the sleeping Gulliver from the beach, leaving Palutena alone to chase after the balloon pokemon.

As they fight through enemies to get to her, they soon find her and they look up to see the ship Blade.

PT, Fox and Diddy cross the lake on Rayqauza and look up to see Blade. They eventually catch up to Snake and the others but the ship is leaving and Palutena is on board being taken captive by a hand machine. Snake and Gulliver are in his UFO and the trainer points up to it. He tells the dragon to fly up to it and it does so. As Ray dodges attacks from the breaker beam it eventually gets to the ship where Fox, Diddy, PT, Gulliver, Snake and Palutena face off against the Axem Rangers their stationary robot and a clone of Yardovich to get Jigglypuff back. Before a move can be made the breaker beam fires and sweeps Ray off the ship. PT looks overboard and gets angry and holds a pokeball out.

-

After fighting their way through clones or robots or robots, they find the ship in the same room as Pikachu. Olimar throws some Yellow pikmin to destroy the glass but some alarms ring and the trio are trapped to defeat various enemies from Smithy's creations to subspace army adversaries to Robotnick's robots to R.O.B.s.


	23. Pointing, explosion and confusion

The three point their swords at Geno and Link and Link does the same but towards the three

The three point their swords at Geno and Link and Link does the same but towards the three. Geno points to the Blade, in a fashion saying let's go after it, but when he points at it, it explodes.

Frog claps and Geno has his eyes wide in confusion.

-

After the fight the robot commanding the ship implodes to defeat them all and as it works the 7, save Jigglypuff, are turned into trophies, however the robot clones are destroyed in the process and Blade starts to crash. As the thropies are falling, they are caught by Ness, Lucas and Mewtwo whom got there via teleportation. As they all teleport themselves back to the pink sphere place, Ness goes to grab the others, like Samus and the group she has just encountered, except for those on the Halberd.

-

Metaknight is about to take off when Geno holds his cape. Angry Metaknight is about to hack and slash him but, Geno tells him he knows who stole his ship. Metaknight's eyes turn red as he points his sword at Geno. However Geno is about to point his finger, and the four point their swords at him and he puts his finger down. Geno starts to scratch his head noticing he's the only one without a sword and starts to explain the story to them by putting his hands out.

-

Smithy angry that the Blade has been decimated triggers the bombs in the factory in anger. Eggman flees and Luigi and co must hurridly flee, however they must find the keys to now locked door. Eggman and Smithy get away via escape pods, but Eggman is angry at Smithy for his blind rage. One of Olimar's pikmin finds another door and the trio escape using that way leading to a shortcut with leads to an empty sewer.

Outside they are near the base of Mount Dedede, and they keep running and don't look back, traveling further then they should have, but out of the way of the bomb. Jr. with Peach is running and he bumps into the trio. They beat him up and as he is turned into a trophy the free Peach. However she frees Jr. and everyone is confused.


	24. Flashbacks

ROB having seen his home of the factory destroyed lands the Halberd with blue eyes

ROB having seen his home of the factory destroyed lands the Halberd with blue eyes. Happy that Robotnick and Smithy have left his home but sad it was destroyed. Bowser appears from behind and puts an arm on his shoulder and thinks back.

Bowser was in his castle when a strange hooded figure showed up and started to talk to him. The figure then pointed to the sky as a odd shaking noise took them both by surprise. As they left to see the castle they found the ship Blade embedded into Bowser's castle. Both the figure and Bowser left his castle, Bowser in sadness.

In a forest they are talking and the figure points to a factory and Ganon can be seen with Dark Matter, Wario, Masked and Pig mask, and Robotnick. Ganon gives Wario and Bowser guns and Ganon tells Robotnick to implement a trophy gun into Masked man's gun instead of his normal gun. As the masks and Robotnick leave as does Bowser. Smithy shows up and Ganon shows him the factory and to think of it as a second home.

Bowser angry hits his fist into the floor and leaves ROB to steers the ship towards Dedede's castle.

Rob thinks about how Ganon overtook the factory and as ROB was about to fight back he was deactivated by Robotnick. He then thinks about how Bowser woke him up and told him some things and of how they stole Meta Knight's ship by defeating his friends.

He looks down in shame while driving.

Bowser looks out a window and sees Dedede's castle. From there he starts to think again.

He remembers Dedede leaving on a warpstar. Bowser then snuck in and overthrew Dedede's castle with terror and knew he would miss his castle but needed to follow the instructions of the hooded figure.

As they land they find Jr. Peach and Luigi outside confusing looking at them.

Bowser grabs Jr's tail and it deactivates him, then destroys the robot.

Seeing Bowser, Mario is about to attack him when he is stopped by ROB. As ROB takes the hit, Dedede and the hooded figure appear and begins to explain everything.


	25. Plot Revealed

In a cave somewhere surrounded by a pink shpere of magic lies the "Cave of the Past"

Arriving at the pink Sphere, the figure opens the shape and the Halberd enters. In a cave somewhere surrounded by a pink sphere of magic lies the "Cave of the Past"

In there about 40 individuals were about to hear a great tale that would affect them all, directly or indirectly.

As everyone was unfrozen from their trophy state they all rejoiced when they saw certain beings. After a while, the hooded figure raised a hand for all of them to silence. As they all did the figure took off her hood and stood upon a rock.

"My name is Schala Zeal, Let me tell you all a story that affects us all…"

Crono, Frog and Magus shocked could only stare at her and had to verify with their eyes to check if she was living or not.

"It all began when the warlock Ganon accidentally opened a gate and contacted my mother. They talked about their power and how they wanted immortality and the world. They soon came upon a chance and enacted their scheme. However Ganon betrayed my mother and my homeland was bombed. Which would explain the floating sphere in the sky."

She stopped to get her breathe and continued.

"Soon after various gates were opened and some arrangements were made. Sonic's nemesis was one, he was instructed to create robots and to overtake R.O.B's home. Smithy was called upon to do the same. Snake your brother was called to make weapons for them but he was killed by Ganon after he had outlived his usefulness. Dark Matter simply joined to cause havoc."

Kirby thinks back to when Mewtwo and himself were chasing the black ball.

"How do you know these things?" Zelda asked.

"I've had contacts for a while being my eyes and hears, Bowser with your position as a villian, R.O.B with your units with listening devices and Palutena with your seeing crystal, were those beings. Geno you knew because from your higher position you could monitor everything. Finally my last messenger was Ness."

"Why did Porky help them?" Ness asked

"That's simple. He is to fuse Gigyas and Lavos together."

"A destroyed life form of pure evil of Gigyas needs a host of power and Lavos is perfect for that, if Porky is to succeed to fuse them it will spell doom for us all and the end of everything as we know it. Crono, Frog and my brother, you have faced Lavos and have defeated him."

Crono nods

"However because of it's willingness to survive, it barely did. By destroying it, we altered our future and thus he was erased from our timeline. However he existed in another in which he lived. Because he lived he was able to be called upon from a far. Knowing this impending danger I needed to contact a hero with whom is unassuming, brave and will do anything for the greater good. This is where Ness comes in."

Ness stands next to her and smiles.

"I called him out weak and drained for when I sent Magus, Frog and co away after Crono's departure. You were able to bring him back using magic and a cultivated device."

Frog nods.

"Any questions so far?"

"What do you mean by leaving?" Flint asked.

"I died."

They all look at Crono silently

"I got better."

"…"

Luigi is about to pull out his vacuum when Mario stops him.

"Now this is your time…to stop them all and save our world!"

"We need a name to refer our band of heroes." Ike said

"We can't call ourselves heroes since Bowser and Dedede here are somewhat villains." Magus said

"You're one to talk" Frog retorted and started to laugh, Crono did as well and Magus pulled out his scythe.

"Janus!" Schala said angry

"Sorry." He said putting it away.

"Now we must decide on whom goes where to defeat whom…"

"What do you mean?" Peach asked

"We must defeat Dark Matter, Smithy and Robotnick, Givas, Porky and Wario, Ganon and my mother."

"It will take all of our efforts to take on Givas but we need to equally take care of Dark Matter. Whom will go? Actually I'll need leaders first."

"Geno, you know Smithy well here more then anyone. Kirby, Dedede has told me you have fought Dark Matter several times. Cierra go with Kirby since he has overtaken your homeland. Sonic go with Geno, you too Snake since you know their weaponry. Crono, Frog, Magus and I will take on Givas and mother and Ness, Lucas and Flint you must as well since Porky is our common enemy. Link and Zelda you must follow as well since you both know Ganon and the others go with whom you like but please fight to save everything."

"Also we need some to defend the base since, when I leave the magic barrier will go down and we might not know whom will show up."

Groups:

To defeat Ganon, Queen Zeal and Givas

Schala

Magus

Crono

Frog

Ness

Lucas

Flint

Zelda

Link

Mewtwo

To defeat Dark Matter

Cierra

Meta Knight

Dedede

Kirby

Palutena

Samus

Micaiah

Ike

Lucario

Game and Watch

To defeat Wario, Robotnick and Smithy

Bowser

Mario

Geno

Luigi

Peach

Sonic

Yoshi

Snake

ROB

Pikachu

To guard the base:

Jigglypuff

Olimar

PT

Gullvier

Issac

IC's

CF

DK

Diddy

Fox

"In order to reach Ganon, we need a ship to take us to the area in the sky that was once my homeland. To reach Dark Matter you must have the Star Rod, which Dedede has. Smithy and co have decimated Sky World and have moved on to Star Haven. You know where you must go, we must bare arms together and fight for peace and order!"


	26. A question to those who read this

Note: Should I skip straigth to the plot or should I do character interaction before the next chapter

Note: Should I skip straigth to the plot or should I do character interaction before the next chapter?


End file.
